IBC-13 NATIONAL TV RATINGS SURGE TO 25% IN JUNE
July 4, 2016 Government-sequestered broadcaster Intercontinental Broadcasting Corproation’s TV and Studio business continues to be unrivaled as recent ratings data from Kantar Media shows the Philippines’ third leading media and entertainment company still draws more television viewers than any other media network in the country. The Duterte administration would continue to pursue the sale of state television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) at a much higher price tag. Incoming Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar said that he already recommended to President-elect Rodrigo R. Duterte’s executive secretary the privatization of IBC-13 at least P10 billion. In January, President Benigno S. Aquino III gave the green-light for the sale of IBC-13 through public bidding. CGC was tasked to spearhead the sale. Aside from privatization, IBC-13’s national audience share increased to 25% in June based on the data provided by Kantar Media, making IBC-13 still the third most-watched network on TV while it also pioneered viewing of content online with video-on-demand services on GlobalIBC.tv for Kapinoys living abroad and IBC Video locally. ABS-CBN with 47% and GMA is a distant second with 32% audience share for the same month. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 2,000 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC’s primetime block obtained a 23% average audience share that is 18 percentage points higher than rivals ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 31% average audience share during the same time block. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Still topping the list of most watched primetime programs during the previous month is Liza Soberano-starrer fantasy series Syrena with an average national TV rating of 45.8%, followed by Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with 43.6% and Born to be a Superstar (34.4%). The 3-punch combo of the Kapinoy network is joined by the network's top-rating primetime news program Express Balita (33.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.5%), My Princess (29.9%), the recently concluded series Gaano Kadalas ang Mindan finished the first month with a 29.6% average rating, Cherryz Mendoza-starrer Glory Jane (26.5%), Dingdong n' Lani (25.9%), Little Superstar (25.1%), TreseBella's telenovela Simplemente Maria (24.9%), the drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.7%), the premiere of El Filibusterismo (24.1%), TreseBella primetime telenovela Simplemente Maria (22.9%) and T.O.D.A.S. (21.9%). The top-rating coverage of the PBA for the 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner's Cup with the finals are Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Alaska Aces (36.1%) and Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (35.7%), and the semifinals are Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (32.4%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (31.7%). Aside from that, special coverages from Media ng Bayan (PTV-4, IBC-13 and RPN-9) also performed well in June, according to Kantar Media. The recent Inauguration Day coverage, dubbed 2016 Inaugural earned more viewers than its counterpart with Ang Panunumpa: Pangako ng Pagbabago (ABS-CBN) and Panata sa Pagbabago: A GMA News TV Special (GMA) garnering an 11.2% score compared to the 18.8% and 13.4%. Meanwhile, its recent NBA Finals coverage, NBA on IBC, recorded a 15.3% rating thanks to basketball fanatics tuning in to the games. Meanwhile, ABS-CBN continues to lead the way in addressing the change in Filipinos’ viewing habit, wherein more and more Filipinos are consuming content online, by boosting the offerings of IBC Video and HOOQ. Primetime favorites such as My Princess, Syrena and Glory Jane, as well as the daytime drama like Mars Ravelo's Roberta and Bimby are among the shows people can catch up to on the company’s video-on-demand offering. More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. The high viewership of IBC-13 content in both television and online indicates that many Filipinos are consuming IBC content on multiple screens, which is in tune with the company’s goal of making content accessible to every Filipino anytime and anywhere through its new digital platforms, including overseas with the Global IBC subscribers as well as those on-the-go with IBCmobile. In other areas, IBC also proved supreme over ABS-CBN and GMA. The Kapamilya network established a huge lead in Visayas where they received a 13% rating while the rival networks had a 57% and only had a 24%. In Mindanao, IBC garnered a 11% rating as opposed to ABS-CBN’s 57% and GMA’s 26%. For the whole of Luzon, the Kapinoy network still won the third battle against their rivals, 41% to 36% to 29%. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a sequestered broadcasting network and the privatization was registered, has evolved through the years to become the third leading media and entertainment company in the land that is rapidly evolving into an agile digital company. It has gone beyond radio and television to also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, among others, showing that it has become more than a broadcasting network through the years. The company reported a 18% surge in its net income in 2015 to earn P1.67 billion by receiving operational subsidies amounting to P23.56 million in 2015, higher than 2014’s P1 billion. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, People's Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 6. TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN JUNE 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 43.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.2% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.8% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.7% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 29.6% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Simplemente Maria (TreseBella)'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''El Filibusterismo'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Simplemente Maria (TreseBella)'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''2016 NBA Finals (Live)'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''Rated K (ABS-CBN)'' - 20.8% #''The Story of Us (ABS-CBN)'' - 19.8%